Broken
by TheCakeIsntALie
Summary: The gang has been betrayed by their friend, Prompto. Ignis is the only one that knows where Regis whereabouts are, how far will Prompto go to brake him?


The hazel haired man opened his eyes,the light in the room greeting him first, before pain filled his body. Dried blood stained his face, and hair, as bruises covered him. His once pulled up hair, now a mess. His glasses, no longer useful, cracked and on the floor. A chain connected to the ceiling held the man up. body no longer having strength. Thoughts of the beating he had received disappeared, feeling a thick liquid within his mouth. Then, he noticed the blonde gunslinger in front of him. A vile smirk upon his lips, panting softly. " or an uptight man, you were pretty lose with that mouth." Prompto chuckled. Ignis pieced the fragments together, then began to cough. Prompto laughed, pants halfway off his body. " You should be honored to be sucking a prince's cock, Ignis." The royal advisor glared at the traitor. It had been the betrayal of their 'friend', Noctis's lover, htat their capture was possible. It was revealed that he had been the kin of the invader's king, the ones that caused war against Regis, Noctis's father. Prompto was the cause of this, the death of Gladiolus, the capture of Noctis, the beating of Ignis... " You're still not going to talk?" He asked. _That's right.. They were beating me for information..._ As if Ignis would ever, Regis trusted him with his son, even his own life. " Where's Regis?" Prompto asked. Ignis remained silent, eyes staring at the bloody floor with blurry eyes. A growl escaped his lips, clutching a handful of the man's hair. Lifting him off the floor, forcing Ignis to hiss in pain. A wicked smile showed his canines, blue eyes looked into his. " I'm going to make you wish you would have told me."

Prompto headbutted him, letting go of his, he fell to the concrete floor. Meeting with the prince's knee, Ignis bit the side of his cheek, blood flowing into his mouth. Prompto kicked him, digging his foot into his gasped, desperately for air. The beautiful crimson liquid trailed down his lips, making the blonde laugh. " Let me enjoy these lips once more. " Pulling on his hair, Prompto forced him up once again. Ignis kept his mouth shut, only for another kick to come his way. Once he opened his mouth for air, Ignis felt something being shoved down his throat. He gagged, tasting the flesh along with his blood. A satisfy groan left the prince, looking down at him. _Disgusting_. Ignis planned to sink his teeth into Prompto's erection, however, it was cut short, a gun being placed on his head. " Bite and I won't hesitate to shoot your fucking brains out." Prompto warned, his tone filled with venom. Sensing the other wasn't joking around, Ignis didn't dare to bite. His tongue ran over the tip, tasting his own blood and... something cold. A piercing. The sound of the chai moving echoed in the empty room, the man slowly moved his head. His tongue swirling around the tip, tapping up any of the leaking substance, teeth gazing it ever so slightly. Eyes trailed up the blonde's body, curious of his reactions. Prompto's eyes were closed, cheeks contained a pink hue that brought out the freckles on his cheeks. Prompto seemed to actually enjoy it, the grip of his hair tighten as he forced more of his length into Ignis's mouth. The smooth iron rubbing in the walls of his throat, surprising Ignis. Prompto pulled on his locks, throwing his head back. A low groan leaving him. " Fuck!" Ignis quickly pulled away, a liquid remaining in his mouth. He didn't dare swallow, Ignis kept it inside, wanting to spit his seeds out. The sound of the gun cocking caused him to look up, Prompto glared at him. " Swallow, or we'll just do it again."

It took a moment, then Ignis swallowed.

" Good boy~" Prompto leaned down, the blush long gone now. Their face were an inch apart. Ignis tried to turn his face away. What more does he want? A hand grabbed his chin tightly, forcing him to look back at the prince. " I'm going to break you." Ignis opened his mouth, going to lash at him. However, Prompto stopped him. Ignis's eyes widen, unable to move. Their tongues doing a messy dance, the prince feeling every wall and teeth. Ignis's tongue was pinned down, being rubbed upon. He shut his eyes, unaware of the noises he was letting escape. A hand ran up Ignis's spine, another pulling the jacket off his body. Ignis pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, making the blonde chuckle deeply. " You always looked down on me, pitied me.." Prompto went over to his ear. " Now look at you, sucking dick and kissing a man. I wonder what your father would say." He whispered into his ear. " You seem to be enjoying it.. You want my cock, don't you?" Prompto began to nibble on the rim of his ear. Ignis tensed up, chains clashing. Prompto's tongue traced beside his neck, then began to suck on the smooth skin. Marks remained as he went down, leaving a path of bruises behind. Ignis hissed under his breath, unsure of what he was feeling. He tried to ignore it, but his body couldn't lie. A bulge already stood out, being contain inside his pants. The blonde stopped at his waistline, smirking. " You still need to be punished..." He whispered _. Punished? Isn't this punishment enough?_ Ignis's pants were unbutton, Prompto pulling them off quickly, along with his underwear. The prince stepped back to admire his work, his new pet. A revolver appeared in his hands, running his tongue over the tip of it. Once coated in a layer of saliva, Prompto showed him the barrel of the gun. " Oh look, it's loaded~" Ignis blinked in confusion. Prompto putting one of the man's leg over his shoulder.

 _Why would I care if it was loaded-?!_

Ignis let out a cry of shock and agony, fear filling his eyes. He couldn't breath, freezing as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He could feel a warm liquid run down his thighs, blood. Prompto smirked, a cruel laugh leaving him. The front of the gun was inside of Ignis, blood covering it. Ignis's heart was racing, air seem to leave him, unaware of the trail of tears going down his cheeks. " How does it feel?" Prompto asked, pulling it out slowly. He couldn't answer, still in shock, the gun being pushed back inside. It tore his inner walls apart, however not being able to go into him so much. Sounds reached Ignis's ears, he took a shaky breath, snapping out of his trance. _This isn't happening.. This can't be happening.._ Prompto watched him closely, licking his lips as he savored the other's pain. " You know, I could give you something much better than a gun. All you have to do is beg, then your sorrow will be over." He purred. The man could feel the gun entering deeper, causing his to gasp. What other choice did he have? " Please.. Your highness take me with your cock.." The words left him, making his shiver. Prompto made the gun disappear, the grin never leaving his lips. " Since you asked so nicely~" He sang. Ignis prepared himself for the pain, feeling the piercing rubbing against his entrance. Then, the prince pushed inside.

The pain never came, pleasure taking its place. Ignis shook, hating the fact Prompto could see his reactions.. His lewd side.. Body sweating, head hanging down as he let moans leave his throat. Ignis didn't want to be seen like this, not by him, not by anyone. Prompto increased his speed, taking a hold of the other's face, wanting to look at him. His insides seeming to be sucking the other more in, being more honest than the man. The piercing rubbing his inner walls, as if looking for something. Ignis let out a sharp cry, throwing his head back, Prompto smirked as he panted softly. " Seems like I found it." Ignis shook. " F-Found what..?" He stuttered. The other didn't answer, beginning to move with full force. The sound of the chains becoming stronger, something was coming... Ignis was actually enjoy this, it felt so amazing. It had him lose his mind, making his head go blank. Suddenly, a pair of hands curled around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Ignis's looked into Prompto's eyes, both of their eyes were filled with lust. The grip tighten, Ignis opened his mouth. The blonde groaned loudly, cursing as he dug his nails into his skin. " Ah!" Prompto let out. A white substance left them, Ignis's shooting on Prompto's stomach. I can't think.. His eyes slowly began to close, falling into darkness.

Ignis sat on the ground, wearing a new pair of clean clothes. Glasses fixed, and hair cleaner than before. He ran a hand through his hair, still unable to stand up. Body sore, even more from his ass. The guards must had washed him, he took a breath as he closed his eyes. The door opened, the prince walking inside the room. In his hands, a black leather collar, Prompto walked towards him. Ignis opened his eyes as he looked up at him, without being told, he lifted his chin up. Prompto kneeled down, putting the collar on him, rather too tightly. However, Ignis didn't seem to mind. The prince pulled on it, closing any gap between them. A smile of triumph on his lips, then asked. " What are you..?" Prompto whispered. Ignis lean close, slowly connecting his lips with the other's.

" I'm your bitch."


End file.
